Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) regions may be formed by bonding substrates together and polishing back a portion of one of the substrates. Thickness control of the substrate being polished back is typically difficult because there is no polish stop. Therefore, the thickness of the silicon layer over the insulator may be variable from substrate to substrate.